Love in the Form of a Gig
by Musicman2013
Summary: Link & Zelda are both big hits in the music industry, and are with the same record company. Then the said company puts them together as a duo for an album and a U.S. tour. Watch as they sing, work and figure out their feelings. Modern AU. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a first for me, because I will be doing a piece of media that I have not done face to face but have watched two walk-throughs of the series, Nintendo's "The Legend of Zelda".**

**If you guys want a close representation of which Link and Zelda that I am using. Look up the ones for "Twilight Princess", I believe that those two are the most beautifully made characters. Just picture them as humans though,**

**Disclaimer: If you see references to the game, or modern-day songs or artists. neither are mine, only the plot.**

* * *

_Link POV_

Well, here I'm being led into the CEO of this record company that I have worked for the last 7 years.

But before we go into that, I should introduce myself.

My name is Link, Link Conners. I am a 27-year-old singer all the way from the one and only "Biggest Little City in the World", Reno, NV. But now I'm at Hyrule Records in "The City of Brotherly Love" Philadelphia, PA. Yeah, everyone who has done the same knows that I had to deal with the humidity quite quickly. The reason that I am here is that I have the gift of voice and instrumental playing.

Now I know what you are all saying, "I could do the same. It's so easy anyone can do it."

I'm sure you could, but the reason I'm here at this record company is that I know what I'm doing. I can do amazing piano and guitar work whilst singing that, from what I hear, can almost be equaled to that of Billy Joel and Eric Clapton. The only major difference, is that I have not hit the same big leagues that those two are in.

As to how I got to Hyrule Records. It all started when I was nineteen. I was out of high school and set my goals on being a professional musician. I already had my education in both forms of school and private teacher. I did mainly YouTube videos to which I got very high numbers on, both in terms of views and subscribers. When I hit 21, I was able to perform in bars. After that, I caught the eye of the media from both my vids. and my bar shows. And from that media attention, I got on the radars of record labels. From those record labels was the one that I am in now, Hyrule. A record label that has/have artists that have had a clean run through out their lives, both in the music industry and the private lives they led. Unlike a certain Pop artist that got himself into deep waters in Florida *cough*Bieber*cough*.

Anyway, that's what I have been doing for the past 5 years ever since I agreed to join the label when I was 22.

Right now, I am walking to the office of the CEO, Gaepora Orson. I'm not feeling nervous that much because I have done nothing that could make me other wise. No DUI's, assaults, or anything illegal. Either one of two things is going to happen. I'm going on a tour, or I'm going to be paired up with another artist of record to have the profits of Hyrule go up. Which ever happens, I'm okay with.

I got to the door and opened it to find not only the CEO Gaepora, but also my agent, Sheik.

"Hey man didn't expect to see you here. How have you been?" I ask while grabbing his hand and pulling him into a bro hug.

"Been good man. Not much has happened since we released your album a year ago." He replies. Just a side note, that album he says that we released a year ago, that one is my fifth.

I turn to Gaepora and got to business, "So what is the surprise meeting call for?"

"Well, I have rolled around an idea for a duo that involves you and a female artist of this company." He states, "I've been discussing this with Sheik here and he says that we should get your approval first."

_Called it_, I shout in my mind, "Well, that all depends. Who the person that you have in mind for."

"To that we've come to the conclusion to one who I believe is on the same line of popularity as you are." _There are so few people I know who are at that point_, I think, "And I also believe that you know her to be a one Zelda Harkanian."

To this, my eyebrows shot up. I have heard of her reputation, her singing, and her beauty to which they are all phenomenal. The only thing that I have not had the pleasure of doing is meeting her face to face.

"I have heard of her. But the only thing that I have not done is actually seeing her." I give out my opinion of her, "Before she or I make a final decision, I would like to get a chance to meet her. I say that you should contact her agent and tell her with this decision you have made, and the proposal that I have laid out. If they agreed, have her agent call Sheik. If they don't like it, you will call him and."

As you can see I have a very spread out idea for when something like this is brought up.

"Alright." Gaepora agrees, "I'm going to contact Midna, her agent. I'll see you around."

After that me and Sheik head out of the studio, and headed to the bar he and I go to occasionally . We usually go there to talk business.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" He asks me.

I take a sip of the beer that I usually have when I'm at this bar, "Maybe, maybe not. All that matters is what the decision is from Ms. Harkanian. What happens with us, all we can do is play the good ol waiting game."

And a waiting game it is, because nothing happens between now and the long-expected phone call from either Midna or Gaepora.

Then after a long half an hour wait. Sheik's phone rings.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it at that. I know that I left you guys at a cliff hanger but I wanted to stop there so you will know what happens when the news will be said to Zelda.**

**If you don't know what games three of those characters (not Link) are in, here is the list.**

**Sheik: Ocarina of Time.**

**Midna: Twilight Princess.**

**Gaepora: Skyward Sword. (In my story, he is not Zelda's father)**

**The thing about the Reno, NV to Philadelphia, PA thing. I live in Reno, and the climate here is a high desert. I actually know what it is like to go to a very humid place like Philly from a dry landscape, reason being is that I went to Philly for a wedding last year.**

**Anyway, If you would please Favorite, Follow, and Review it will be very appreciative.**

**(Switch to a Russian accent to quote FPSRussia) And as always, Have nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second chapter to Love in the Form of a Gig. This one might seem a bit thin to some people, the reason being is that I haven't put that much thinking into the meeting of Gaepora with Midna and Zelda. The farthest point that I have put into is when the two main characters meet.**

**Little info to share with. Originally, I intended this story to be a one-shot. After think through what would go into the story, I changed it to a multi-chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo-Legend of Zelda, any songs or artist seen-respectfully belong to the writers and/or not affiliated with.**

* * *

_Zelda POV_

I would sometimes think that if people who got as successful as me, they would usually get into trouble and become a tabloid celebrity. Thankfully I was raised better than that.

Wait a minute. I should explain what I'm talking about and who I am.

My name is Zelda, Zelda Harkanian. Odd name, I know. But there are worse things to be named. I'm a 26-year-old all the way from the lovely city of Reno, NV. Now I'm here in the, in my opinion, the equally lovely, if not more so, city of Philadelphia, PA. The reason being is the contract that I willfully signed with Hyrule Records. And the reason for the contract is for my talents of singing along with the my skill of guitar and piano.

It may seem like a simple thing but trust me when I say this. Get a private teacher if you want to succeed in it. When I showed off my talents to the public, the praise came in comparisons to people like Orianthi and/or Sara Bareilles. I would be like them, except they are five times more known in the music industry.

To the point of how I got to here at this company. It started after my high school, I got my main popularity from my videos on my YouTube account. After that, at the age of 21, my name was said not only on the interwebs, but also in the bars that I performed at. And as human beings are, gossip spread and I got to where I am now, Hyrule Records. I had heard of it before-hand, one thing I heard of it is that most of the artists go through their whole career without ruining their image, unlike a singer/movie star with the most stupid music video's. *cough*Cyrus*cough*.

But I digress, I've been with this company for a full 5 years, and there is not a single police record for my name.

Now, I'm in the recording studio for some peace and quiet to practice my voice just in case I need to be doing a piece. In the middle of one of my favorite songs to cover, the door opened and through that door came my agent and best friend, Midna.

"Hey, thought I'd find you in here." She says, knowing me all too well.

"Yeah, I needed the quiet. So, what's going on?" I ask.

"You are needed in Gaepora's office. He needs to talk business with the both of us."

While on the way there I got to think on what he needs me for. It can't be to take me off the label, I'm clean as a whistle when it comes to celebrity media. Another album? Possible. Pairing up with someone? Again, possible. Tour? That's a third possibility. All the above? Seems like slim chance to me for some reason.

As we got into the CEO's office, he gave us the usual greeting and gave us the low down on why we are here.

"Alright then, here is the thing." He started with, "I've had this idea float around in my head. What I have in mind is for a duo that involve's you with a male singer of this company. I have already discussed this with him and his agent, to which he gave his own decision."

_Well, that's one of my three possibilities_, I think. Then I ask with, "Who is the guy you would want me to sing with?"

"His name is Link Conners. I think you have probably have heard of him."

And heard of him I have. Link was as widely known in the music industry as I am, and about as clean. But as far as I'm concerned, that's all I know of him. I've never sang with him, and have never seen what he looks like.

Midna replies before I do and asks, "What was his decision?"

"He didn't give a straight reply then and there." He replies then looks to me, "He has decided that he wants to meet you." He then pulls a folded piece of paper from his inside coat pocket, "This here is a the number of his agent. He said that if you want to meet him, he wants you" He points to Midna, "to call. If you don't, then I will." He puts the paper in the middle of the desk where either of us is in reach to grab, "The choice is up to you." He finishes with.

I go inside my head for a bit to figure this situation logically. If I give out a no, Hyrule Records will just be going at its steady pace as it usually does. If I say yes, the meeting with the equally famous Mr. Conners will be planned out. If all goes well, we will do that duet and have and album, maybe a tour if it goes even better. If it nothing goes right, the outcome is the same as a no. All in all, there is nothing to lose.

I look over to Midna and she does the same. We stare at each other until I move my eyes to the paper, signaling that she should take that paper with the phone number.

She gets the message, grabs the said paper, takes out her phone and dials the number. Now all that remains is a date and time to when I meet my soon to be partner.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this. My excuse: there is none. I'm just unintentionally putting the Fic off to the side.**

**PierceTheChela: Thank very much for the praise. Oh and uh it's spelled *writing*.**

**Grassy Nol: I sent you a PM for a reply. P.S. It's "And as always, have nice day."**

**As usual. Review, Favorite, Follow.**

**And as always, have nice day. (FPSRussia)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this story has been on hold for a bit. But to be honest, my mind has not been dealing with that much with ideas for how Link and Zelda meet. Heck, getting my other story "Powers Reborn" to have the main pair meet together took me at least as long as this.**

**Disclaimer: Names of my characters, they belong to Nintendo. Names of artists and songs seen, I don't know those people personally and any of those tunes belong to the one who wrote and sang them.**

_Sheik POV _**(It is his phone that is ringing after all)**

*iPhone Xylophone ringtone*

Well, the moment of truth. I pick up my phone and accept the call.

**(**_Sheik_, Midna**)**

_Hello?_

Hi, is this a Mr. Sheik?

_Yes, may I ask who this is?_

This is Midna, I'm calling for the now approved meet up of our clients.

_Ah, you must be the agent for Ms. Zelda Harkanian?_

Yes I am.

_Good to talk to an agent who has a client that is as good as mine._

Same here. So on the subject on when our said clients want meet up, Ms. Harkanian was thinking tomorrow at 11 am at The Wooden Spoon Cafe &amp; Bakery on 24 S Main St. How does that sound with Mr. Conners?

I write down the time and address on a note-book I keep in my side cargo pants pocket. I write it big enough for Link to see and put a semi-big question mark underneath it. Link looks at the note, takes out his phone, opens the calendar to that time, then he gives me the thumbs up to confirm that the time is good.

_He says that it is fine._

Alright. How about I tell you what she will be wearing so that Mr. Conners will tell who she is? And you could do the same for Ms. Harkanian?

_Sounds good. I have a pen and paper here in front of me so go ahead and do the description._

Long brown hair with long braids framing the face** (Same type of hairstyle as the Zelda from ****Twilight Princess****)**, white blouse, bracelets on left wrist, jeans with a belt, sandals and a brown leather purse.**( wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Stylish-Eve-Outfits-2013-Casual-Summer-Tops-for-women_ )** I write all this down on one page, rip it out of the book, fold it in half, write "Zelda Harkanian's description" on it and give it to Link.

_Excuse me for a second._

Alright.

I slide the note-book and pen to him and say, "Write down what you will be wearing for tomorrow." He jots it down then hands it to me.

_Still there?_

Yes.

_Neck length brown hair_** (Still Twilight Princess version)**_, lIght blue button up, gray undershirt, khaki cargo pants, brown belt, black converse's _**( wp-content/uploads/2013/05/0513_OSL_CargoPants_ )**_, and a black sports watch _**( )**_._

Okay, thank you very much and have a nice night.

_You as well._

I hang up, look over to my client and say, "Now the rest is up to you."

_Midna POV_

I hang up the phone, then I give the paper that has Link Conners description to Zelda.

"Alright, the date is set. Now all that is left is to see what the outcome is." I turn to my client and friend, "For that I leave it all up to you."

She takes the paper and gets up to go home.

_Third POV_** (Best way to write the meet up I believe)**

At the table in the corner of The Wooden Spoon Cafe &amp; Bakery, there sits the music male idol of Hyrule Studios, Link Conners looking around the place to find the equally famous Zelda Harkanian. Right at 11 on the dot, in walks in a young woman in her mid twenties in an oddly familiar outfit. To this, he looks back at the note that was jot down by he agent to see if that set of clothing and hair matched. Each one matched per batum and stood up so that she could see him.

The person that walked in the said door at the said 11 am time was none other than the female idol, Zelda Harkanian. She looks around the café as well till she sees a man who seems to be a year older than her stand up in a set of clothes that looks oddly familiar. She takes out the piece of paper that her agent wrote down with the description of his hair and what he would be wearing. The man who stood up has both the hair and clothes of what is listed on the paper she is holding. Not wanting to waste any more time in prolonging the inevitable meet, she walks over to man that stood up.

"I take it that you are Mr. Link Conners?" She asks.

"Just Link, please." He replies.

"Then you may call me Zelda. Nice to finally meet the person of talent that is on the same level as me." While she says this, she holds out her hand to shake.

"Likewise." He takes the hand, "I haven't ordered anything yet, so if you want anything I can pay for it."

_Not only is he good-looking, he throws in the role of gentleman quite nicely._ She thinks to herself, "Sure, I'll just have a medium coffee."

"Okay, be right back." He gets to the counter and orders both her coffee and his usual medium mocha. He grabs the coffee and waits at the counter till his drink is done. After that he goes back to the table and gives her the hot drink.

"Thanks." She says, "So do you want to go first on telling who you are? Or should I?"

"You first."

"Alright." She then goes into the details of some of her life. Born and raised in Reno, Nevada; Popularity rise via YouTube vids and bar performances; and the music career that has led to the point to where the both of them are.

"Wait a minute, Reno, Nevada?" She is taken aback at how he says the state. **(It's pronounced Ne-Va-Da. There is no AH in it. Trust me, I live in that said city.)**

"Yeah."

"And I'm going to take a shot and say that you went to Reno High School. Right?"

"Wait a minute! Don't tell you're a-"

"Reno High alumnist. 2005." He says with smile that could make girls squeal.

Shock still visible on her face, she replies, "I'm '06."

Now the shock splattered on to his face, "That is creepy. How in the world did we not see each other?"

"Maybe we kept on being on the opposite sides of the complex during each entire school year."

"Could be possible."

After that amazing discovery, they talked about the ups that they have in common and the things that they absolutely hate. One thing that they absolutely hate is the big man always taking it out on the little guy. After about a half an hour of talking about each other and the good ol days of high school, Link decided to get down to business.

"Now I think we should talk about why we are really here."

"Yes, the planned out duet."

"What I have to say about it is" he sticks out his hand, "do you want to give it a try?"

She looks at the hand and contemplates the idea. _This man and I have a lot in common. Gossip wise, nothing bad has come up._

In the last seconds of her contemplation, she takes the hand and gives it a firm shake.

"I say we should."

**Not the best of meet ups, but it's the best that I could do.**

**Now I have only two song in my head that both Link and Zelda could sing together. "Summer is Over" by Jon McLaughlin feat. Sara Bareilles, and "Just Give Me A Reason" P!nk feat. Nate Ruess. If you guys have any other good guy &amp; girl duets (not rap) that you know of, send me a PM.**

**If you guys have any other good songs that only involve a single guy/girl singer tunes (mainly girl), leave it in the reviews. If I like it enough, I'll put it in the set list for the tour they will do in the future. When it will happen, I have no idea. But I will happen none the less.**

**As usual, Favorite, Follow, and Reveiw. (Switch to Russian accent) And as always, have nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who have stuck with this story since the first two chapters, and welcome to those who joined in chapter 3. To answer the reviews of chapter 3.**

**The anonymous Kai: Thank you and I hope that I still keep your curiosity going.**

**Kookiri: Thank you for the praises, doing this stuff can really be a challenge in and on its self.**

**ShadowNinja1011: Thank you.**

**tswift1fan: Thank you for the praise and the agreeance of my statement. One question. Are you Nevadan? And if you are, what city?**

**As for the anyone who is curious to what the songs are. That is taken care of. On my profile page, down at the bottom, there is a list of songs (each for male, female and duets). The songs are a mixture of both rock and pop. Most of them, you probably heard of them. Others are probably not even known to you on your radar. If you haven't heard of what I have written, I would like to list them as suggestions to all who read my stuff.**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo, and its creators Shigeru Miyamoto, Eiji Aonuma, and Takashi Tezuka. I only do the plot.**

* * *

_Link POV_

(_**Time skip 5 weeks later**_)

I never thought that singing a duet was so exhilarating. The more time the both of us spend together singing, the connection between us, andhow we sound just sounded right.

After a 2 weeks of planning out songs to do for duets, we separately choose our own set of songs. We decided to for the album, we would have three separate CD's in one package. One each for Zelda and me, and the last to be the both of us. (**You want to know what on the CD's. The lists are on my profile**)

Right now, the both of us are recoding a duet. All of the instrumentalists finished their parts. The song we are doing is the Grammy nominated pop duet done by the amazing P!nk and Nate Ruess. The reason the both of us choose this amazing harmony in the chorus. The intro piano started and we got right to work. One thing that the both of us absolutely about this job is beauty of putting emotions into a song we like.

(_Zelda_, Link, _Both_)

_Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart  
__And I your willing victim.  
__I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty,  
__And with every touch you fixed them._

While she was singing the first of verse of the female lead, I put myself into a man who has felt like he has unknowingly put the heart of his lover into shambles.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh oh.  
__Things you never say to me, oh oh.  
__Tell me that you've had enough of our love.  
__Our love._

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again  
__It's in the stars, its been written in the scars on our heart  
__We're not broken just bent, and we can learned to love again._

I take a deep breath and follow-up on my counterpart. While she follows along at the end of every second line.

I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from.  
I thought that we were fine.(_Oh, we had everything._)  
You head's running wild again, my dear we still have everything.  
And it's all in your mind. (_Yeah, but this is happening_)

Now you've been having real bad dreams, oh oh.  
You used to lie so close to me, oh oh.  
There's _nothing more than empty sheets between our love.  
__Our love.  
_Oh oh, Our _love.  
__Our love,__ OH_

Alright, here comes our favorite part.

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough.  
__Just a second were not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again  
_I never stopped. You're still written in the scars on my heart.  
_You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again._

I get into the mode of a man trying to patch it up with his girl.

_Oh, tear ducts and rust.  
_I'll fix it for us.  
_We're collecting dust, but our love's enough  
_You're holding it in.  
_You're pouring a drink.  
_No nothing is as bad as it seems.

_We'll come clean._

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough.  
__Just a second were not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again.  
__It's in the stars, It's been written in the scars on our hearts.  
__But we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again._

We repeat the last chorus again, but adding in the same harmonies as the second. Then we bring it home.

_Oh oh, we can learn to love again.  
_Oh oh, we can learn to love again.  
_Oh oh, but we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again._

As the piano fades away on the last chord we both hold our breath to get the all clear from the recording head, Groose.

He holds up the okay and says, "We are clear, and on the first try."

I hear the whooping of both Sheik and Midna. I walk over to the other side of the baffle wall and give Zelda a hug.

In the five weeks that the both of us have worked together. We've been as thick as thieves in friendship. The hugs we share are pulling the both of us closer together. In the pull away of the hug, I look straight at her face and see her full beauty. Each time that I see it, I feel a pull towards her of some kind that gets stronger with each . I can't explain it but something makes me feel like I want to kiss her.

We exit the recording area and head to the both to listen to thelast words finish. As the song goes on two things run through my mind. One, the recording of us put together only solidifies how correct the idea of us as a duet was. And two, when Zelda listens to music, even if it is her own voice, she looks very serene and happy. As she listens she bobs her head to and fro to the beat.

As the song finishes, we thank Groose for helping us record and head out to the parking lot with our agents and talk about a tour when the time comes.

"I think we should start it with a concert here in Philly." Midna throws out, "Seeing as though the majority of the fans here are for Zelda, it would be advertised as a tour only for her and tag on the end of it 'with a special guest'. Then after a song of her, she announces Link and he does a song. Then at the end of the both doing single singer songs and duets, you both announce a tour that will involve the both of you."

We contemplate the idea and I speak up with, "I like that idea. To add-on to it, I think that the last stop should be Reno."

I see Zelda beam to the mention while the both of our agents look to me with curiosity. Sheik asks, "Why that city?"

I look to Zelda and then we both look to them saying, "It's our hometown."

The both of them just simply stared at the both of us.

"Seriously?" Midna asks.

"Yep." Zelda says, "We also found out the both of us went to the same high school but in different years."

"I'm '05, and she's '06." I finish.

"How in god's name did you not see each other?" Sheik asks incredulously.

"Trust me," Zelda says, "We tried to figure that out as well when we first met."

They both said their goodbyes and head off to their separate cars to head to their adobe's.

As I look to Zelda, I ask, "How far do you live?"

"Just a few blocks away. I walked here." She explains further.

"So did I. Mind if I walk with you? I would like the company."

"Sure."

We walk along and talk. Along the way I tell her about one of my hobbies.

"What is it?" She asks

"I am a big sword collector and use them for practice. I learn every type of sword I can that is the equivalent of longswordsand broadswords."

"Your joking!" She exclaims with a laugh.

"Yeah I know it seems silly but it's the truth." I say with an embarrassed look to the ground.

"No, no, no. I do the same thing. The only main difference is that I collect rapier's instead of broadswords." She explains.

To this I shoot my head up in surprise, "No kidding!"

We talked more about how many other swords we have. The both of us have the same amount of longswords that come from the different ethnicities of late medieval to Renaissance periods. For me, I have one broadsword for each country origin that spans from the Mortuary and Claymores to the Schiavonas and the Chinese Dao, plus a 48" replica of the claymore of William Wallace. She also has the same with her rapiers that were madein the different countries that contrast to its country, plus a replica of the sword used by Inigo Montoya in "The Princess Bride".

"Do you by chance have your own personal sword?" I ask.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep, from Baltimore Knife and Sword."

"You got it from the Stagmer Brothers?" She asks. (**I don't have any affiliation with them FYI. I just am referring to the "Man at Arms: Reforged" series on YouTube**)

"Yeah. You did as well?"

"Yep." She replies with the pop of the P.

We both told each other how both Matt and Kerry helped us through the process of making our own swords. For mine, it was the hilt. For her, it was the ricasso piece. (**You'll have to Google search both Twilight Princess Master Sword and Zelda's Sword seeing as though the links won't fully show on the fricken document editor. **)

We got to her place and I said, "Hey, how about I bring over my sword before we start recording so that the both of us show what we made?"

"That sounds good."

"And can I ask you one more thing?"

"You just did." She replies jokingly.

"Ha ha ha." I fake laugh, "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow as well."

To this she stares at me and slowly opens her mouth in shock.

After what seemed like a minute, I snap my fingers in front of her face and say, "Zelda?"

It snaps her out of her trance and replies with, "Sorry about that, the question was so sudden." she rubs her brow in embarrassment then look back to my eyes with a smile on her face, "But to give you a straight answer. Yes I would like to go out to dinner with you tomorrow."

I give her one of the biggest hugs I have ever given her. She returns it in full regale. We release the hug and I wait outside the gate of her house as she goes up the stairs then turns back to me and gives me a wave to which I return.

I walk the rest of the way to my house and ponder what else I have to think about the lovely Zelda Harkanian. She has both the brains and the beauty to boot. The both of us share the love of music and sword collection. Finally we both come from the same city, and went to the same high school with a one year difference of graduation. I got to my house and got ready for bed. Doing work that involves singing in a recording studio tends to leave you tired in the late evening.

As I layed down under the covers, the face of my singing companion started to float all around in my mind. I fell asleep with one thought burning in my mind.

_I think I am falling in love with my singing partner_.

* * *

_Zelda POV_

I got up to my house and got changed and ready for bed. As I was changing I kept running the pro's of Link Conners. Same likes, same hobbies, same city, heck even the same high school.

As I flopped on to the bed, the face of my friend and singing compatriot started to cloud up my mind. As my eyes fluttered shut, one single thought burned straight into my head.

_I think I am falling in love with my singing partner._

* * *

**And there we have it. I know it took me a while to get this up, but to explain it in five words. Writer block is a b***h.**

**If you have any more ideas for songs that the two obliviously in love duo should do, leave them in the review or send out to me with a PM.**

**As per usual, Favorite, Follow, Review. (Switch to Russian Accent) And as always, have nice day.**


End file.
